Torn wings
by xKillingPerfectionx
Summary: “…Do you understand the consequences of your actions, Sesshoumaru?” The small room hushed down to a quiet murmur. His teeth clenched, almost painfully, though his face expressed nothing. His fate was sealed. “…I do.”
1. Prologue

**Title****: **Torn wings

**Rating****:** T (will go up in later chapters)

**Paring****:** SessKag

**Warning: **Language, violence, character death, and perhaps sexual reference in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor the story plot line I will be using. All credit goes to it's respectful owners.

**Summary**_**: **_"…Do you understand the consequences of your actions, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The small room hushed down to a quiet murmur. His teeth clenched, almost painfully, though his face expressed nothing. He had long ago stopped struggling against the bindings that prevented him from moving, deeming it useless. His fate was sealed. "…I do."

**A/N:: **The prologue, although short as it may, is about a long as the following chapters will be. Some may extend a bit more, but they won't go further than about drabble length. I apologize for the inconvinence, but this detail will not change. The reasons are my own, however, I will be posting frequently to make up for it. Please enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Moonlight splashed in through slit windows, streaming down into the dark room and setting a being just inside, a glow. His silver tresses cascaded down his back and over his shoulders, forming a curtain that hid his face from the world. His pale hands rested upon his knees, which were raised slightly with his legs extended out in front of him. Slouching against the wall behind him, he seemed not to matter that his silk clothing were tarnished by the grime that rested just underneath him. With his head bent, he seemed not care at all._

_His once clean, pale face was now smudged with dark crimson, though even this didn't spark life into the being's amber orbs. He merely settled with sitting there, staring out at nothingness. The only indication he still held life within his porcelain like body, was the way his chest rose and fell softly. A cruel smirk crossed his mind's vision, causing his arm to twitch the slightest. _

_The soft scamper of feet against the cold concrete floors echoed in his ears, though he didn't care enough to look up at the rodent that was surely making its way across the cell. His breathing stilled when the loud groan of iron doors opening echoed throughout the cells around him. Letting his head raise, and eyes flicker toward the bars of his imprisonment, Amber clashed. There stood the last person he had expected to see._

_Looking him over like he was some experiment stood none other than his foolish younger brother. Inuyasha. The young boy's intentions were as clear as daylight to the older male, causing him to scoff. Why bother rescuing someone like himself? It served no purpose. Of course he didn't want to live here the rest of his years, but fate seemed to have thrust this upon him. His gaze wavered. Not only fate, but his father as well._

"_Sesshoumaru…"_

"_Leave me be, Inuyasha."_

_The younger boy, named Inuyasha, couldn't believe his ears. Gripping the iron bars that separated himself and the emotionless male, he glared. "You don't deserve to be here. You know just as well as I do, that you didn't-"_

_Focusing his piercing amber eyes on the frustrated boy in front of him, he sent him a glare that cut him off. "What exactly do expect to do about this?" Receiving no answer he continued with a scoff. "Don't be a fool, Inuyasha." Removing his gaze, he shifted in his seat into a more comfortable position the cell would allow. "Releasing me from this imprisonment would do nothing. The child is dead."_

_Inuyasha clenched his jaw and his grip tightened on the bars. He shook slightly as he watched the older male, glaring at the male's head before suddenly jerking his head away and stepping back. Sesshoumaru was right. He couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. He turned on his heel, his back facing the silent other, but he hesitated before taking a step forward and away. He huffed, an act to mask the way he was feeling. "Stay here then. See what I care."_

_Inuyasha's fading steps as he walked down the dark hallway and out of the dungeon Sesshoumaru was placed in, echoed in his ears clearly. He silently stared at the spot the younger boy had once stood. His expression was unreadable as he slowly turned his gaze away and turned to look up at the slit windows, which were just open enough for moonlight to pour inside. His eyes closed, and his head lowered._

'_Rin…'_

_

* * *

_

**R&R, por favor.**


	2. Chapter 1: Poppies

**Title:** Torn Wings

**Rating:** T (Will go up in future chapters)

**Paring:** SessKag

**Warning: **Language, violence, and perhaps sexual reference in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor the story plot line I will be using. All credit goes to it's respectful owners.

**Summary:** "..Do you understand the consequences of your actions, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" The small room hushed down to a quiet murmur. His teeth clenched, almost painfully, though his face expressed nothing. He had long ago stopped struggling against the bindings that prevented him from moving, deeming it useless. His fate was sealed. "I do."

**A/N::** It is safe to say that you most likely won't understand much completely from this chapter. It'll become **much** clearer in the following ones-which hopefully will be a tad longer. Also, if you've already read the prologue beforehand, I want to note that I made some changes to it. Such as the name spoken at the end. It fits more for what I have in mind now.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Poppies**

Three... Four... Five times the thin cellular device shook upon the old and bare mahogany table, it's vibrations muffled by the gentle Spanish music that wafted throughout the barely lit room and out the small window-where the sun's awakening rays just barely managed to touch with it's warm glow. Reflecting off the glass softly, the dim light stretched and bounced off the melting ice cubes sitting in amber liquid, it's touch fleeting yet coy. The just audible 'tink' of the the ice shifting within the cup joined the music and insistent rumbling as a pair of eyes watched with lazy disinterest. Slowly, yet surely, the glass was tilted increasingly to the left, the amber liquid within having little choice but to run along the smooth surface before stopping just before the brim...

Rising, a slim hand reached forward to grasp the still shaking phone and flipped it open, For a brief moment, it was suspended in the air, motionless, before slowly descending and settling gently against an ear hidden beneath tangled silver locks. Amber gaze lifting away from the abandoned cup, it's contents remaining untouched, it rested on the plotted plant sitting innocently at the window stil on the opposite end of the room. The intense red of the poppies seemed almost out of place-_almost._

"... What is it?" A low, timber voice broke the silence almost reluctantly, forcing open cracked lips. On the other end, there was nothing in return for the shortest of moments before the faint rustle of clothing could be heard.

"I almost thought you weren't going to answer, my friend."

"I wasn't."

There was a soft chuckle. "Lively as ever, I see."

"Make your point, Houshi," the low voice ordered.

"I found you a most... promising client."

Reaching forward, he grasped the glass cup which had been left in peace on the table near his chair and lifted the brim to his lips. The liquid burned his throat, and the acute taste left on his tongue was bitter, yet it served to complete it's purpose. Head resting back, tired amber eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled inaudibly. "Speak."

* * *

**R&R, por favor.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unprotected

**Title:** Torn Wings

**Rating:** T (shall go up in later chapters)

**Paring**: Hints of SessKag, although it will mainly focus on Sesshoumaru and Rin.

**Warning:** Language, Violence, Character death, and perhaps sexual reference in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor the story plot line I will be using. All credit goes to its respectful owners.

**Summary:** "... Do you understand the consequences of your actions, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" The small room hushed down to a quiet murmur. His teeth clenched, almost painfully, though his face expressed nothing. He had long ago stopped struggling against the bindings that prevented him from moving, deeming it useless. His fate was sealed. "I do."

**A/N:: **Thank you all for the support thus far. I truly appreciate it. Also, please bear with me. I don't have everything settled out in my mind with this story, and might change my mind on frequent occasions. I will notify if this is the case.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unprotected**

The soft clinking of glass mingled with the low hum of hushed voices, the rustle of clothing from stoic waiters weaving amongst tables, and the just barely audible thrums of a bass.

"—so what became of him?"

"The boy? The family paid the ransom, and the kid was returned a couple days later."

A low chuckle.

"Minus an ear, of course."

Brown eyes flickered up to settle on the amused expression of the young man seated across the elegantly set table. They watched the other tilt his head the slightest and lean forward.

He snorted lightly. "Now every woman in Mexico city wants bigger and better bodyguards."

A pause.

"Including my wife."

Across from him, the young man raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip before letting the glass dangle between his two hands. "She has reason. You should indulge her." At the glance of his companion, he shifted in his seat, settling down his drink. "Look, Hojo, all my clients have kidnap and random insurance."

"I have a policy," Hojo defended. "My father left it with me."

"Yes, but what are you going to do in 60 days when you can't renew it? You can't because you don't have a bodyguard."

Hojo sighed, adverting his gaze.

"Look, a bodyguard is like everything else. You get what you pay for. Get one with a decent resume. We're not looking for a goddamn Superman here, right? You just need someone cheap until you can renew your policy. After that, fire him. For… incompetence, or something else along those lines."

"The most important thing is to get Rin back into school, and reassure Kagome. This way..." Drawing a cigarette from his breast pocket, the young man swiftly lit it, exhaling a puff of smoke as he did so. Sharp gaze returning on the brown-haired man before him, a faint smirk crossed his features.

"... you won't be the only unprotected family in the neighborhood."

Silently, Hojo listened to the convincing reasoning of his attorney, anxious gaze glued to the wedding band on his right hand.

* * *

**R&R, por favor**.


End file.
